Love Just a Lie
by Riesha Yeager
Summary: Kyusung/ Permainan yang ku buat sendiri ternyata berimbas kepada kisah cintaku Suku kata yang dari dulu tak pernah ku suka Bagiku suku kata tersebut tidak lain hanyalah semu not real Sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu arti sesungguhnya Dengan perantara seorang malaikat sepertimu Kim Yesung / Kyusung just Kyusung/ Chapter 6 Update/END
1. Chapter 1

**Not Believe With Love**

main cast : Kim Yesung dan Cho Kyuhyun

pairing : KyuSung donk :3

disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Yesung itu milik saya yap Yesung it's MINE. Dan ff ini pure milik saya...

genre : romance and drama

rate : T

Warning : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, absurd, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan2nya.

.

Don't Read, if you Don't like

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Summary :** Permainan yang ku buat sendiri ternyata berimbas kepada kisah cintaku

Suku kata yang dari dulu tak pernah ku suka

Bagiku suku kata tersebut tidak lain hanyalah semu not real

Sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu arti sesungguhnya

Dengan perantara seorang malaikat sepertimu

**Kim Yesung **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta suku kata yang dari dulu tak pernah ku suka , entahlah mungkin otak jeniusku terlalu malas hanya untuk menerjemahkannya karena bagiku cinta itu tidak pernah ada kecuali orang itu hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dari Ku saja

Dengan bermuka dua mereka mulai masuk perlahan-lahan kedalam duniaku. Aku tahu itu semua hey jangan kira aku tak tahu apa-apa saja yang mereka lakukan dibelakangku ya hipotesa kalian semua salah besar aku tahu siapa yang tulus dan siapa yang tidak hey aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku arra

Hah

Pagi ku awali dengan helaan nafas yang terasa berat untuk ku hembuskan , persetan dengan omongan orang tentang jangan sering-sering menghela nafas karena kebahagianmu akan hilang bersamaan dengan karbondioksida yang kau keluarkan tersebut

Hah

Lagi aku melakukannya lagi

Hah

dan lagi

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai aku memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di seberang ranjang King sizeKu. Sejenak Aku menatap refleksi diriku di cermin dan aku tersenyum miris setelahnya mengingat betapa beruntungnya diriku di lahirkan kedunia ini dengan harta berlimpah, wajah tampan, dan jangan lupakan otak jeniusku ini tapi aku tak butuh itu semua aku muak dengan apa yang aku miliki dan yang aku dapat ini

.

.

.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Terdengar langkah kaki menggema di loby perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan itu dan letaknya pun dipusat kota Seoul , perusahaan yang bergerak di dunia marketing ini berkembang begitu pesat sejak putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan besar itu-Cho Corporation menjadi Direktur menggantikan Cho Hanggeng sang Appa yang sekarang tengah menikmati masa-masa tuanya bersama sang istri tercintanya Cho Heechul

.

.

.

"Pagi sajangnim" semua karyawan namja maupun yeoja tampak sibuk berbaris sembari membungkukkan badan 90' tanda bahwa mereka sangat menghormati Direkturnya tersebut. Dan dengan wajah dingin serta datarnya sang Direktur muda ini melangkah penuh wibawa tanpa membalas sapaan dari para karyawannya tersebut , sungguh jika saja pemuda tampan ini bukan atasannya ? mungkin mereka semua akan mencaci-maki orang yang berjalan didepan mereka ini dengan sumpah serapah versi mereka masing-masing ,well itu jika saja dan kurasa itu semua hanya angan-angan saja

.

.

.

Semua kesempurnaan ini bagiku tidak berpengaruh banyak terhadap perkembangan emosionalku . entah mengapa faktor hereditas yang diturunkan oleh kedua orang tuaku Cho Hanggeng &amp; Cho Heechul tidak mengalir dalam darahku ? kurasa

.

.

.

.

.and TBC :P

ok just a prolog guys

and need a review readerdeul

review juseyo...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oke mian kemarin saya salah menuliskan prolog sebenarnya itu bukan prolog melainkan chapter 1 hehehe

Dan mian karena titlenya kemaren ada 2

Dan ghamsahamnida buat yang udah repot-repot meriview #terharu

* * *

.

**Love just a lie**

Oleh : YeShaSparkClouds

main cast : **Cho Kyuhyun &amp; Kim Yesung**

OTP : **KyuSung**

disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Yesung itu milik saya yap Yesung it's MINE. Dan ff ini pure milik saya...:3

genre : romance and drama maybe

rate : T

Warning : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, absurd

Don't Read, if you Don't like

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.chapter 2

.

.

.

Rasa sepi sering menjadi teman di setiap hari-hariku, jangan bertanya kenapa aku tidak memiliki teman kurasa sikap dinginku menjadi sebuah alasan yang kuat untuk mendominasinya. Oke jangan menatapku seperti itu aku tidak perlu di kasihani arra

Karena bagiku teman hanyalah seorang individu yang disaat dia membutuhkan kita maka individu tersebut akan datang dan merengek-rengek untuk minta bantuan kepada kita dan sungguh aku membencinya, dan disaat kita membutuhkan seseorang sebagai sandaran ataupun penopang kita dia atau mereka malah hilang entah kemana, hah apa patut individu tersebut disebut sebagai teman ? kurasa tidak, right pendapat orang berbeda-beda kan dan itu tadi pendapat ku Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja tampan yang penuh pesona #hahaha

Oke mari kita tinggalkan si Cho gila itu #kabur

.

Berbeda dengan si tampan Cho Kyuhyun , si manis ini atau lebih mudahnya kita memanggilnya Kim Yesung. Seorang berkepribadian ramah, baik hati, dan jangan lupakan kesan polos yang menambah kadar kemanisan? sekaligus kecantikkan yang menguar begitu saja dari dalam tubuhnya seperti Inner beauty kurasa

Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang namja manis ini berjalan dengan santai sembari sesekali menyapa para karyawan dan oh lihatlah para karyawan yang mendapat sapaannya langsung terdiam ditempat seperti orang bodoh ups mian. Kim Yesung pun semakin menambah kecepatan laju kakinya guna mencapai ruang kerja seseorang yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi saat ini mengingat hari ini adalah hari lenggang? Untuknya karena biasanya hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan tugas kampus yang menumpuk seakan-akan siap mengubur tubuh mungilnya #kau berlebihan nyonya cho.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" jawab seseorang didalam ruangan tersebut

Kriet...

.

.

"em, annyeong Kyu " sapa Kim Yesung

"hem, waeyo ?" jawab Kyu dengan nada dinginnya dan jangan lupakan wajah datarnya

" ah ani, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan untukmu "

"oh, taruh dimeja nanti aku akan memakannya "

" ah, ne " setelah meletakkan bekal makanan yang dibuatnya untuk sang calon suami tercinta Kim Yesung pun duduk didepan kursi sang calon suami-Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan tatapan polosnya namja manis ini terus menatap intens sang calon suami dan tanpa sadar senyum pun terus mengembang di bibir plumnya yang membuatnya semakin manis.

.

Si korban penatapan pun menyadari apa yang dilakukan calon "istri" didepannya ini kemudian helaan nafas pun terdengar dari bibir tebalnya mengisaratkan bahwa ia tengah kesal sekarang.

"wae ?"

"..."

"Yesung "

"..."

" Kim Yesung !" bentakan keras itu pun berhasil membuat seorang Kim Yesung tersadar dari lamunan indahnya

" glup ,ah nde , ada apa Kyu?" dengan cengiran khasnya namja manis ini pun hanya menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang kalian tahulah itu tidak gatal sama sekali.

"pintu keluarnya sudah tahu kan? " tanya Cho Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang Ia pelajari

"ne..." jawab Kim Yesung dengan ekspresi bingungnya

"silahkan keluar" lanjutnya

"eh...?"

"Ku bilang cepat keluar Kim Yesung "

"tap...tap...tapi...Kyu..."

" Kubilang KELUAR ya KELUAR Kim Yesung " teriak Cho Kyuhyun dengan penekanan diakhir kata keluar

"tapi Kyu aku kan baru se..."

"KELUAR "

" Kyu...aa-kk-kku..."

"KELUAR" !

" kk-yy-uu-ni-e..." dengan nada bergetar Kim Yesung mencoba berbicara walaupun sangat sulit

" tsk... keluar Kim Yesung aku MUAK melihatmu " dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun Cho Kyuhyun dengan kasar menyeret Kim Yesung agar mau keluar dari ruang kerjanya

"hiks...hiks...hiks...kk-yu-nie...an-dwe-yo" dengan masih berpegangan pada kursi yang Ia duduki tadi namja manis ini tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak mau keluar dari ruang kerja si namja tampan-Cho Kyuhyun. sungguh pemandangan yang menyayat hati siapa saja yang melihat kejadian ini , tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang menyaksikan moment penyiksaan antara Cho Kyuhyun dengan calon-Istrinya Kim Yesung.

Derai airmata tanpa sadar sudah membasahi pipi chubby Kim Yesung dengan segenap kekeras kepalaannya-Kim Yesung tetap berpegangan pada kursi sehingga terjadilah aksi saling tarik menarik Cho Kyuhyun yang dengan kekuatan kelelakiannya? Dan Kim Yesung yang mendapat kekuatan dari sang kursi?.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan yang terdengar begitu keras itupun mendarat dengan sempurna di pipi Kim Yesung

"arrrgggh..." dan dilanjutkan dengan menyeret paksa Kim Yesung untuk beranjak dari kursinya dan dengan mata berkilat tajam Cho Kyuhyun tetap menyeret Kim Yesung walau kini namja manis itu sudah berada di lantai sekarang.

"arggh, appo...Kyu...hiks...hiks...le-pass...akh..." rintih Kim Yesung ketika jari-jari besar tangan Cho Kyuhyun mulai menarik rambutnya dengan kasar. Dengan mengacuhkan berbagai macam rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir plum Kim Yesung yang telah sedikit sobek dikarenakan tamparan yang begitu keras tadi sekarang dia harus menahan sakit yang lebih dari itu

Hatinya begitu sakit sekarang seseorang yang begitu dia cintai ternyata belum berubah, sama sekali malah jadi apa artinya dengan pertunangan yang telah berjalan 1 tahun lamanya ini. Apakah 1 tahun itu hanya sebagai hal yang tidak penting baginya.

"akh...appo Kyu... arrghhh"

BLAM

Pintu ditutup dengan sangat kasar oleh Cho Kyuhyun menyisakan Kim Yesung yang menangis dengan wajah acak-acakan diluar

Ceklek

"hiks...hiks...hiks "

"ini ambil aku tidak butuh itu semua"

BLAM

Lagi Kim Yesung merasakan rongga dada sebelah kirinya berdenyut nyeri sangat sakit. Dengan membawa bekal makanannya namja manis itupun mulai berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya tentu saja dengan wajah penuh airmata dan senyum miris pun tersemat dibibirnya kala mengingat bahwa Kyunienya masih mempunyai sedikit rasa iba mungkin padanya sehingga dia tidak melemparkan bekal makanan yang dibuatnya itu secara langsung melainkan menaruhnya di pangkuan Kim Yesung.

.

.

Lelah tentu saja hal itu dirasakannya tapi Kim Yesung yakin bila suatu saat nanti Cho Kyuhyun akan mencintainya dengan setulus hati seperti halnya dia yang telah memberi seluruh hatinya untuk seorang namja dingin macam Cho Kyuhyun. Ia bertekad akan melakukan berbagai cara supaya Cho KyuhyunNYA akan menatapnya penuh cinta dan ketulusan. Ia bertekad untuk itu

Oke Kim Yesung jangan menyerah Spirit kata-kata itu selalu ia gunakan sebagai stimulan untuk tetap bertahan walaupun sangat sulit rasanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Yesung , kau kah itu"

.

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And TBC

Oke jangan timpukin saya

Udah lebih panjang dari chapter 1 kan

Hueee ini aneh banget ya #pundung

Oke chapter depan akan ada orang ketiga antara mereka berdua #kekeke

Bagaimana bagaimana Yesung cukup tersiksa tidak ? #dihajarCloud

**ThanKyu thanKyu thanKyu for**

** _ Cloudy game_Cloudsparkyulove_Mingkyumingkyu_Mpreglovers_Jy_ Blueclouds_Jeremy kim84_ babykyusung_m2qs_aurakim_kyutiesung_nana123_guest_dan silent reader **

Thankyu udah repot-repot mereview #terharu

And the last For **silent reader** hargailah karya-karya yang sudah anda baca dengan **mereview**

**Sekali lagi review juseyo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Selamat bertemu di chapter 3 nde ^_^**

**Pay pay #swing**

**KYUSUNG JJANG :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Just a Lie**

By : YeShaSparkClouds

main cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Kim Kibum and other cast**

OTP : **KyuSung**

disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Yesung itu milik saya yap Yesung it's MINE. Dan ff ini pure milik saya...:3

genre : romance and drama maybe

rate : T

Warning : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, absurd

Don't Read, if you Don't like

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

NOTE : ITALIC FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

.

**Summary :** Permainan yang ku buat sendiri ternyata berimbas kepada kisah cintaku

Suku kata yang dari dulu tak pernah ku suka

Bagiku suku kata tersebut tidak lain hanyalah semu not real

Sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu arti sesungguhnya

Dengan perantara seorang malaikat sepertimu

**Kim Yesung**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

_Di sebuah rumah yang begitu megah ini terdapat 2 orang namja yang tengah membahas sesuatu yang serius perihal masa depan untuk seorang namja yang tampak lebih muda darinya ini, dari segi gesture maupun mimik wajah tampak namja yang lebih muda-Cho Kyuhyun tengah menahan sesuatu yang siap meledak kapan saja itu. Ya siapa pun akan melakukan hal seperti itu jika itu menyangkut dengan masa depan yang akan kalian jalani kelak Menolak tentu saja sudah Ia lakukan semenjak pembicaraan ini berlangsung lebih tepatnya, tapi seorang namja yang satunya-Cho Hanggeng tetap keukeh dengan pendiriannya._

_Ia Tidak goyah sama sekali walaupun anaknya-Cho Kyuhyun telah menentang dengan seribu satu alasan yang sungguh klise untuk di anggap sebagai sebuah alasan._

_Sempat terlintas di benaknya apa anaknya-Cho Kyuhyun ini benar-benar jenius sehingga dengan arogannya Ia memberikan alasan yang klise seperti itu_.

.

.

" _hah, aku tidak menerima penolakkan darimu Kyu , minggu besok kalian harus bertunangan. " berlalu sang ayah pun berlalu dengan keputusan akhirnya dan menyisakan ketidak sukaan lawan bicaranya siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhnyun_

"_..." diam itu yang Ia lakukan sekarang mengingat keputusan sang ayah sudah mencapai titik puncaknya yaitu final._

.

.

**Love Just a Lie**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

" Yesung, kau kah itu"

Deg

" Hyungie".

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang di dalam sebuah mobil seorang namja tampan yang di temuinya tadi-Kim Kibum si manis di tarik paksa olehNya. Di karenakan penampilan namja manis ini yang bisa di katakan tidak baik-baik saja ini.

.

Dia-Kim Kibum adalah kekasihnya dahulu ketika Ia-Kim Yesung masih berada di jepang semua berjalan begitu saja dan ketika si killer smile-Kim Kibum menyatakan perasaannya kepada si manis-Kim Yesung entah apa yang ada di dalam benak si manis ini hingga Ia menerimanya begitu saja padahal dia tahu bahwa Ia hanya menganggap Bumiee-Nya sebagai seorang Hyung tidak lebih mengingat 2 tahun perbedaan umur mereka

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja hingga sebuah kenyataan pahit harus memisahkan mereka berdua ketika sang eomma si namja manis- Kim Jaejong mengatakan bahwa Ia-Kim Yesung akan di tunangkan dengan anak salah satu sahabat baiknya yang berada di Korea , menolak tentu saja namja manis ini sudah menolaknya tapi keputusan telak berada di tangan sang eomma cantiknya itu.

.

" sebenarnya ada apa eoh "

" em, waeyo memangnya hyungie "

" ash jinjja, bibirmu sudah berdarah begini masih bertanya ada apa eoh,"

" yak, Hyungie aww ssshhh appo"

"..."

" aww, yak Hyung kau mau membunuhku eoh"

" namja dingin itu lagi kan "

" mwo ! apa maksud... aww yak Hyungie "

" Cho Kyuhyun"

" aww, appo Hyungie"

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Yesungie "

" mwo, apa maksudmu Hyungie, siapa yang keras kepala eoh, aww aww"

" neo Yesungie "

" mwoo! Aku , kapan aku seperti itu eoh "

" hah,dasar anak kecil "

" mwo ! yak siapa yang kau panggil anak kecil eoh"

"yakk, sopanlah sedikit dengan yang lebih tua"

" mwo ! aww pelan-pelan Hyungie "

"..."

"ckckck, tapi ini sakit sekali Hyungie"

" hah, manja sekali kau eoh" mencubit gemas hibung mancung-Kim Yesung

"yakk Hyungie "

"ha ha ha ha"

"tertawa saja terus"

.

Andai saja yah andai saja sang calon suaminya Cho Kyuhyun seperti Kim Kibum

Hah Kim Yesung pabbo kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu eoh. Hah aku lupa Kembar identik saja belum tentu sama kepribadian dan sikapnya begitupun dengan mereka berdua yang jelas-jelas bukan kembar identik. Ck dasar pabbo

.

.

.

.

** Rose Garden**

Dengan tujuan ingin menghilangkan rasa sesak di dada namja manis ini pun kemudian menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah taman yang sangat Ia sukai-Rose Garden taman yang di penuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga mawar ini tertata begitu apik di sepanjang jalan setapak yang menghubungkan langsung dengan sebuah danau buatan yang letaknya di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga mawar yang lagi-lagi mengitari danau buatan tersebut.

Hah

Helaan napas pun mulai mengalun keluar melalui bibir plumnya sepertinya kebahagiaannya semakin lama akan semakin berkurang setelah ini

" pabboya, Kim Yesung pabbo..."monolognya entah apa yang di pikirkan namja manis ini hingga ia meerutuki dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

Hah

Drrrrtt drrrt

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk di sana

Hah Kyunie ternyata nama itu yang tertera disana tak ingin membuang waktu lagi namja manis itupun langsung mengangkatnya.

" yeoboseyo Kyunie ?"

"..."

" aku ada di taman sekarang, waeyo ?"

"..."

" nde "

Klik

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dan dengan langkah gontai namja manis ini pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari taman , dan sedikit tergesa ketika ada sebuah pesan masuk

**From : Kyunie**

**To : Yesungie**

**Di cafe dekat Cho Corp**

Singkat, jelas, dan sangat padat untuk ukuran sebuah pesan

**From : Yesungie**

**To : Kyunie**

**Nde, tunggulah sebentar aku takkan lama.**

**Saranghae**

Kembali berlari menuju mobilnya setelah memasukkan ponselnya tadi di saku celana miliknya.

.

.

.

**Love Just a Lie**

Sementara namja tampan ini sebut saja-Cho Kyuhyun tengah dilanda rasa bimbang dan gelisah

"_Kyu aku tahu kau belum bisa menerima Yesungie, tapi Appa mohon jangan kau sakiti hatinya, dia sangat mencintaimu, kau tau kan itu, nak..."_

" _tapi Appa aku sudah bilang dari satu tahun yang lalu bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintainya "_

" _Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa"_

"_tapi apa buktinya Appa aku belum pernah merasakannya"_

"_bagaimana kau bisa merasakannya jika hatimu selalu menolak kehadirannya, eoh "_

"_sudahlah Appa jangan membahas itu lagi"_

"_cobalah buka hatimu untuknya, Sungie itu namja yang baik dan yang terpenting dia itu tulus menyayangimu "_

.

.

.

Klinting

Pertanda bahwa ada seorang pelanggan yang memasuki areal cafe yang cukup terkenal ini –Mouse &amp; Rabbit namanya

Pandangannya pun beredar keseluruh penjuru ruangan cafe yang cukup besar ini. Barangkali dengan begitu Ia dapat menemukan seseorang yang sempat menghubunginya tadi dan pandangannya pun tertuju pada sesosok namja yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan kurasa dia-Cho Kyuhyun memang sengaja memilih tempat strategis tersebut

Segera saja kakinya pun menuruti perintah dari sang pemegang kendali-otak untuk dapat sesegera mungkin mencapai si target

Dengan senyum yang mengembang namja manis ini-Kim Yesung melangkah penuh harapan dan juga kegelisahan mengenai hal-hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi dengannya kelak tapi semua itu segera di tepisnya jauh-jauh mengingat Ia akan menemui sang calon suami yang beberapa jam lalu telah mengusirnya dengan hah kurasa kalian semua tahu kan peristiwa yang menyayat hati ouh aku tak tega untuk membahasnya lagi

.

.

" hai kyunie, mian membuatmu menunggu " sapa namja manis ini ceria ketika telah sampai di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun dan sebagai jawaban atas sapaannya tadi hanya sikap acuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang didapatnya

"..."

" mau pesan apa Kyu ,aku akan pesan sekarang, wai..." belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katannya namja tampan didepannya ini tiba-tiba menyela ucapannya

" tidak usah, langsung ke pointnya saja. Kita akhiri saja pertunangan ini "

Jderr

Boom

Bagai sebuah petir yang langsung menghujam telak kearah si namja manis-Kim Yesung dan seperti sebuah bom nuklir yang meluluhlantakan kota Hirosima &amp; Nagasaki-hancur hatinya begitu hancur sekarang puing-puing pun seakan sudah tak berbentuk lagi menyisakan abu-abu yang berterbangan tertiup angin musim gugur.

" kita akhiri saja pertunangan ini " pertanyaan pun kembali terlontar dari bibir tebal namja Cho ini

"..."

" Yesung "

" oke aku anggap sebagai jawaban Iya" dan namja tampan ini mulai melangkah untuk keluar dari cafe menyisakan Kim Yesung yang terbatu di tempatnya

.

.

Masih berharap apa yang di dengarnya tadi hanya sebuah lelucon ataupun gurauan semata. Tapi Oh ayolah Kim Yesung ingat kah kau namja tampan itu bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali bagaimana mungkin dia membuat lelucon eoh

Drap

Drap

Drap

Entah mendapat kesadaran dari mana namja manis ini pun dengan tergesa-gesa mencari keberadaan Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih berjalan kearah kantornya

Bruk

"tunggu , KYU...hah hah"

Bruk

"tunggu, jebal..."

Bruk

"tunggu , KYU...hiks hiks hiks"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Cho Kyuhyun pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kim Yesung dalam keadaan yang sungguh memprihatinkan

Hah

Namja tampan di depannya pun tampak jengah dengan namja manis ini . tidakkah Ia merasa lelah dengan hubungan sepihak ini. Ataukah namja manis ini belum cukup mengerti arti dari tatapan dan sikapnya selama ini. Kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Yesung. Baiklah aku rasa ini akan lebih menarik lagi seringaian pun tercipta melalui sudut bibir namja tampan ini.

.

.

" wae " dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dadanya Cho Kyuhyun memandang dengan tatapan datar plus dinginnya kepada objek manis di bawah kaki jenjang ini.

"hiks hiks Kyu...ak-akk-ku "

" wae eoh?"

" hiks hiks...Kyu jebal jangan akhiri pertunangan ini, jebal...hiks hiks"

"..."

"jebal hiks hiks"

"..."

"akkk ku akan hiks hiks melakukan apa saja hiks hiks untukmu..."

"..."

" jebal Kyu"

" penawaran yang bagus, baiklah aku setuju, sekarang berdirilah"

" hiks hiks gomawo Kyu"

.

"uljima, namja manis sepertimu tidak pantas untuk menangis eoh,

" hiks hiks"

" hah baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu nde, bye"

Cup

Setelah memberi kecupan singkatnya itu Cho Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki loby perusahaannya dan tak lupa dengan seringai yang tampak semakin lebar yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan wajah tampannya itu.

Seraya mengucapkan kata " it's so time, KIM YESUNG "

.

.

.

Baiklah kau yang memintanya KIM YESUNG akan ku turuti apa keinginanmu. Akan ku pastikan kau akan berhenti sebelum waktunya tiba.

.

.

Aku tahu

Cinta itu bodoh

Cinta itu semu

Not real

Cinta itu kemunafikan

Cinta itu tidak ada

Yang ada di dunia ini hanya uang dan uang

Bodohnya orang menganggap cinta itu ada

Cinta itu sudah mati disini 'di hatiku'

Dan hanya Fatamorgana di tengah gurun pasir yang sangat panas di suhu yang mencapai 39' C

Khayalan yang tak berujung

Kisah klise sebuah dongeng fiksi

Merupakan sebuah metode cuci otak secara halus

bahkan tidak ada logika di dalamnya bukan

apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari sebuah CINTA

aku tahu mungkin kesakitan dan pengkhianatan

Bodoh, Ia jika kau mempercayai itu semua berarti kau adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang bodoh di dunia ini.

Apa hebatnya kata konyol itu eoh

Apa dengan cinta bisa membuat hidupmu kaya

Apa dengan cinta bisa membuat hidupmu abadi

Apa dengan cinta bisa membuatmu memilki apa saja yang kau inginkan

Dan apa dengan cinta bisa membuatmu bahagia

Tidak kan oh ayolah buka mata kalian kata konyol itu tidak ada kau tahu

.

.

.

" bisakah kau ke apartemenku sekarang"

"..."

Klik

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahh oppaahhh appoyohhh"

Deg

Kurasa namja manis ini tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti arti dari desahan seorang yeoja di dalam sana

"Ahhh oppaah"

Lagi suara itu terdengar lagi suara seorang yeoja yang berasal dari dalam apartemen didepannya berdiri kini.

Tes

Tes

Belum genap satu hari si namja tampan ini menorehkan luka kepada si namja manis

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fiuh #lap keringat

Annyeong hai hai semua lambai lambai gaje bareng KyuSung

Mian saya benar-benar sibuk minggu-minggu ini dan akhirnya ngaret banget deh nih ff salahkan uts yang sungguh merajalela pengen jedotin nih pala sampe pusingnya... dan sebagai pembalasan dendam saya karena uts bahasa indonesia di suruh bikin paragraf bertemakan pendidikan oh ayolah lebih mudah bikin ff kyusung daripada bikin tuh paragraf #sombong

Tapi beneran loh #hehe

huweee padahal kan saya generasi muda yang baik tapi kenapa saya malah pusing bikin kalimat yang bahasanya baku dan diksinya tepat #mian jadi curhat gini

baiklah

Sudah panjang kan readerdeul semua #asah golok

Bagaimana bagaimana sudah mulai mengerti alurnnya kan ataukah masih ada yang bingung ?

Saya 96line #gak nanya

#Huwee nangis di pojokan

.

.

thanKyu thanKyu sudah repot-repot meriview #terharu

** _babykyusung_ _ErmaClouds13_CloudSparkyuLove_ _Reani Clouds_YeSan84_Guest_Harpaairiry_ 24_Cloverren_Jy_Lhea clouds_Cloud246_Guest_kyutiesung_Mylovelyyeye_ Liekyusung_Guest_AuraKim_me8288_spark ju clouds_dianasari3424_KaraKyuSungReal_jeremy kim84_Guest_Dandelion SparClouds_I'm dhie Clouds_olla clouds**


	4. Chapter 4

" bisakah kau ke apartemenku sekarang"

"..."

Klik

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahh oppaahhh appoyohhh"

Deg

Kurasa namja manis ini tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti arti dari desahan seorang yeoja di dalam sana

"Ahhh oppaah"

Lagi suara itu terdengar lagi suara seorang yeoja yang berasal dari dalam apartemen didepannya berdiri kini.

Tes

Tes

Belum genap satu hari si namja tampan ini menorehkan luka kepada si namja manis tetapi kenapa sudah bertambah lagi luka tersebut

.

.

.

Permainan baru saja dimulai akankah si tampan-Cho Kyuhyun yang akan memperoleh kemenangan mutlak ataukah Kim Yesung yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

.

.

.

**Love Just a Lie**

By : YeShaSparkClouds

main cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Kim Kibum and other cast**

OTP : **KyuSung**

disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Yesung itu milik saya yap Yesung it's MINE. Dan ff ini pure milik saya...:3

genre : romance and drama maybe

rate : T

Warning : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, absurd

Don't Read, if you Don't like

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

NOTE : ITALIC FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mencoba bertahan di tengah kenyataan yang menohok hati

Konyol sekali dirimu Kim Yesung

Mengemis Cinta oh ayolah

Tidakkah kau merasa dirimu itu sungguh menyedihkan

Mengais secercah asa di balik setitik harapan

Ckckck kau sungguh menggelikan nyonya Kim ah ani CALON nyonya Cho kurasa

.

.

.

.

Duduk di lantai marmer yang dingin merupakan suatu kegiatan yang dilakukannya saat ini. Menunggu sang calon suami selesai melakukan kegiatan panasnya di dalam sana. Perih, sakit, sesak, tercabik-cabik, teriris-iris berlomba-lomba menggerogoti hati Kim Yesung saat ini.

.

.

Ceklek

.

Sang pintu pun terbuka menampakkan dua orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Sang Yeoja pun berlalu pergi setelah mengucapkan kata selamat tinggalnya. Dan tinggalah seorang namja tampan yang di tunggunya sejak tadi.

.

.

" masuklah " ucap namja tampan ini-Cho Kyuhyun

Dan layaknya seorang robot namja manis ini pun lantas mengikutinya dari belakang.

" bersihkan apartemen ini. Aku ada meeting sekarang"

"..."

" Yesung kau dengar aku "

" ah, nde Kyu "

" bagus"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Ceklek

Blam

.

.

.

Menangis menangis dan menangis hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan oleh namja manis ini. Seakan menangis merupakan hobby barunya sekarang. Sebenarnya Ia malu melakukannya mengingat faktanya bahwa Ia adalah seorang namja. Biarlah orang berkata Ia cengeng atau apalah itu dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang yang terpenting saat ini dia bisa meluapkan rasa sakitnya itu dengan menangis.

.

.

Cinta itulah alasan terbesarnya dia berada disini

Kata konyol menurut-Cho Kyuhyun

Tapi kata penuh makna menurut-Kim Yesung

Sungguh mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang

Mereka layaknya Air dan Api

Air yang bisa memadamkan kobaran api

Dan air juga bisa menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri

.

Api bisa menghangatkan suhu disekitarnya

Dan Api juga bisa membakar dirinya sendiri

.

Air layaknya Kim Yesung

Dan Api layaknya Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Pukul 23.50 kst tengah malam waktu bagi sebagian orang mulai melanglang buana ke dunia mimpinya. Begitupun dengan namja manis ini setelah selesai membersihkan apartement sang calon suami dia malah tertidur di sofa , berniat menunggu Kyuhyun-nya pulang tapi malah dia yang tertidur.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Hah tak kusangka nyalimu besar juga Kim Yesung baiklah hari ini aku akan berbaik hati padamu karena hari ini aku cukup terhibur dengan permainan hari ini.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Namja tampan ini pun mulai mengangkat namja manis yang tengah tertidur pulas ini dengan bridal style menuju ke kamar pribadinya itu.

'Manis ' satu kata yang terucap dalam hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun

Cup

Dan ciuman lembut pun mendarat di bibir plum namja manis ini

'Ck apa yang kau lakukan Cho' merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena tanpa sadar telah mencium orang yang sedang tertidur itu.

.

.

Setelahnya dia pun berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum beranjak tidur.

.

~ love just a lie ~

.

Mentari mulai merayap masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang sedikit tidak tertutup itu dan menampakkan dua orang namja yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"eungghh" salah seorang di antaranya melenguh sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipit segarisnya kelihatannya namja manis ini mulai menyesuaikan bias-bias sinar yang sedikit masuk ke dalam retina matanya itu.

Deg

Mata sipitnya melebar selebar-lebarnya? Dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka ah ani terbuka lebar malah Ketika pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini paras rupawan sang calon suami yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya itu.

Sungguh jika saja wajah tampan ini bisa sedikit tersenyum saja akan tampak lebih lebih lebih tampan lagi kurasa itulah spekulasi yang ada di benak namja manis ini sekarang.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan namja tampan ini pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan menemukan namja manis di depannya tengah tertidur pulas ah ani tapi pura-pura tertidur, namja manis ini seperti seorang malaikat yang di turunkan Tuhan untuk melindungi seorang Iblis macam dirinya Cho Kyuhyun...#plakkk

.

Matanya menatap bibir sewarna peach didepannya kini dan tanpa sadar namja tampan ini mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menjangkau bibir manis itu lagi

dan Cup

lagi lagi namja tampan ini mencium namja manis ini tanpa sepengetahuan dari sang empu bibir dan melumatnya sedikit ketika sang indera pengecapnya merasakan manis dan memabukkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Cukup lama Sampai namja tampan ini merasakan pergerakan sang empu bibir yang mulai terganggu dengan aksi-mari melumat bibir manis Kim Yesung #akujugamaudong #plakkkk abaikan

.

'Astaga apa yang kau lakukan Cho' rutuknya dalam hati

Dan setelahnya Cho Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi #malu eoh #plakkk

.

.

Wajah yang putih mulus itu pun mulai menampakkan warna merah muda yang menjalari wajah manis namja manis ini dan tangannya pun bergerak untuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri hangat dan sedikit basah itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini dan senyum manis pun langsung mengembang setelahnya.

Hari yang baik untuk memulai kegiatan hari ini kurasa

.

.

~Love Just a Lie~

.

"pagi Kyu " sapa Kim Yesung ketika melihat sang calon suami keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan semburat merah muda pun tiba-tiba ikut menyembul dari pipi chubbynya kala mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

.

" ayo sarapan aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu"

"..."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Ceklek

Blam

"baiklah kurasa aku harus menghabiskan ini sendiri"

.

.

~love just a lie~

.

"_annyeong naneun Kim Yesung imnida ,bagapta ahjusshi ahjumma" dengan membungkukan badannya sedikit dan sembari tersenyum manis namja manis ini memulai perkenalan singkatnya dihadapan sang calon keluarga besarnya._

" _annyeong Chagi, aigooo kau manis sekali eoh" Cho Heechul sahabat sang eommanya itu langsung menghadiahi cubitan gemasnya ketika melihat namja manis ini tersenyum._

" _Kyunie perkenalkan dirimu nak, palli"ucapnya setelah selesai mencubit gemas pipi chubby Kim Yesung_

"_annyeong, ahjumma ahjusshi Cho Kyuhyun imnida"_

" _uwahhh, anakmu sangat tampan Chullie "balas Kim Jaejoong menatap kagum anak sahabatnya itu._

"_kekeke, siapa dulu eommanya" ucap Cho Heechul narsis_

"_ah arraseo" balas Kim Jaejoong _

"_kekeke, anakmu juga sangat manis Joongie ahh andai aku masih muda pasti aku sudah melamarnya" ucap Cho Heechul sambil menerawang dasar_

"_hahaha, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Chullie, hahaha"_

"_hah, arraseo, tapi kalian berdua sangat serasi sekali yang satu tampan dan yang satunya manis, aigooo aku semakin tidak sabar menanti pernikahan kalian" ucap Cho Heechul bersemangat kala membayangkan anak-anak mereka menikah._

"_benar Chullie, aigoo aku juga tidak sabar menunggunya"_

_Sedangkan para Appa hanya dapat tersenyum melihat istri?-istri mereka bersemangat seperti itu._

_._

"_Semoga keputusanku benar kali ini"inner Kim Yesung_

"_cih menggelikan sekali mereka" inner Cho Kyuhyun_

_._

_._

love just a lie~

_._

_._

Dalam hati aku terus menggerutu kesal sepanjang koridor kampus. Hah padahal hari ini adalah yang sangat indah untuk memulai semuanya tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah harus diusir dari ruang kelasku sendiri. Oh Kim Yesung malang sekali nasibmu eoh. Berjalan dengan bibir yang terpout sempurna dan pipi yang digembungkan itu pertanda bahwa Ia tengah kesal sekarang. Ingin rasanya Ia menyumpal mulut sang songsaengnimnya itu oh ayolah dia hanya telat beberapa menit saja bukan beberapa jam hah sungguh kekanakan sekali dasar orang tua kolot innernya dalam hati.

.

.

" Yesung, wait me, oy Yesungie wait me...hah hah" teriak seorang namja berwajah ikan #plakk –Lee DongHae

"..."

"yak, kura-kura pabbo tunggu aku"

"..."

"yakkkkk, kau...eh"

" mwoya" merasa jengah dengan panggilan kekanakkan yang di khususkan untuknya itu akhirnya dengan malas namja manis ini pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat si pembuat moodnya menjadi semakin buruk hari ini.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu eoh"

"tsk bukan urusanmu ikan" ucap namja manis ini tanpa dosa dan setelahnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

" mwoooo! Yakkk kura-kura pabbo tunggu aku"

.

.

Lee donghae seorang namja berwajah ikan #plakk, seorang namja yang berwajah childish dan cukup tampan kurasa #dirajamfishy. Namja yang dikenal Yesung sejak pertama kali memasuki bangku perkuliahan di Seoul Univercity. Mereka cukup dekat untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang teman dimana Kim Yesung berada pastilah namja bermarga Lee itu juga ikut serta bersamanya. Ckck

.

Di Seoul Univercity Yesung cukup terkenal mengingat sifatnya yang ramah, dan baik kepada siapa saja. Dia sama sekali tidak membeda-bedakan strata sosial teman kampusnya. Bagi Yesung semua makhluk itu sama yang membedakannya hanya amal ibadahnya, Begitulah spekulasi menurut Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

~Love Just a Lie~

.

Dalam sebuah permainan wajib hukumnya ada yang menang maupun yang kalah

Itu semua merupakan hal wajar dalam sebuah permainan

Pemenang sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi

Sedangkan yang kalah harus siap menerima konsekuensi yang dibuat sang pemegang kekuasaan

Akankah itu semua cukup adil untuk hadiah bagi sang pemenang

Ataukah sebaliknya

.

~Love Just a Lie~

.

Sejak pertama aku bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu entah mengapa rongga dada sebelah kiriku mengatakan hal lain, detak jantung yang semula baik-baik saja entah mengapa menjadi tak terkendali. Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan bahwa hal tersebut merupakan Cinta tapi semakin kesini aku semakin yakin bila hal tersebut memang benar-benar Cinta. Ia aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Kim Yesung

.

.

.

" Kyunie, besok Eomma dan Appa akan pergi berlibur, jadi besok eomma titip Yesungie nde" ucap Cho Heechul

" berapa lama " jawabnya

"emm, kira-kira 3 bulan"

"..."

"kau tidak keberatankan chagi "

"hem" sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa Ia telah menyetujui keinginan eommanya.

"kau memang anak kebanggaan eomma" ucap sang eomma bersorak bahagia.

" hem " bagus semakin mudah aku untuk menghancurkanmu Kim Yesung innernya.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ceklek

" annyeong, Kyu " sapa seorang namja manis ini ketika sang pemilik pintu telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

" hem, kamarmu ada disebelah timur" jawabnya singkat dan mulai melangkah kembali ke dalam apartementnya

" emm, ghamsahamnida Kyu"

"..."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi pagi kembali menyapa di kediaman namja tampan dan namja manis ini seperti biasa si manis lebih dulu terjaga dari mati surinya-tidur dan seperti sebuah alarm namja manis ini pun langsung bergegas kearah dapur setelah sebelumnya Ia membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Tek

Bunyi piring yang menyentuh meja pun terdengar seiring hidangan yang menggugah selera tersebut siap untuk di santap sang pemiliknya.

"hah akhirnya selesai juga" ujarnya kagum pada hasil karyanya sendiri itu "lebih baik aku cuci piring terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyunie bangun" setelahnya namja manis ini kembali berkutat dengan peralatan dapur yang telah digunakannya untuk memasak tadi.

Grep

Tepat setelah piring terakhir yang dicucinya bersih. Ada sebuah lengan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya erat dari arah belakang.

Deg

Mata sipitnya membulat lucu dan Darahnya berdesir hebat kala merasakan sesuatu dengan lembut meniup-niup tengkuknya dan perlahan-lahan menciumi tengkuknya. Oh Tuhan apa lagi ini batinnya

.

"sedang apa heum" tanya sosok itu sembari tetap pada kegiatannya mengecupi tengkuk namja manis ini sembari berseringai.

" a-akk-kku sedang mencuci piring Kyunie akh" jawabnya gugup dan menahan desahannya kala merasakan friksi menggelikan yang tengah dirasakan sekarang.

"kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu baby, kau tak suka eoh" tanyanya lagi pada si manis didepannya

"akh bu-bu-kan begitu Kyuniehhh"

"lalu apa hem"

"akk-kku..."

"tsk, kau merusak suasana Kim Yesung"

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Blam

"hiks hiks" hanya tangisan pilulah yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Satu lagi deretan dosa yang telah dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun kepada sang malaikat-Kim Yesung.

.

Apakah aku harus bahagia ataukah sedih sekarang. Perasaan ini semakin mencekikku perlahan-lahan namun pasti aku semakin terluka karenanya. Rasa bahagia ketika harus tinggal satu atap dengan namja tampan itu dan bisa melihatnya setiap hari dari mulai sang surya yang belum sepenuhnya terbit dan sampai sang rembulan yang secara paksa mengambil alih tugas dari sang surya.

.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku tersenyum karena ulahnya dan sekarang sesak itu malah mendominasi untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuatku serasa melayang ke langit ketujuh dengan ciuman lembutnya dan membuatku terjatuh ke dalam dasar lembah yang sangat curam karena sikapnya. Sungguh aku bingung harus bagaimana sekarang.

.

.

.

Ahhh oppahhh appoyoh

.

Ahhh oppahhh

.

Desahan demi desahan selalu terdengar dengan jelas di indera pendengaran namja manis ini. Hampir tiap malam namja manis ini selalu mendengarnya dan bahkan Ia harus mulai membiasakan dirinya sendiri setiap mendengarnya.

.

.

Ceklek

"oppa, aku pulang dulu nde...cup...bye oppa " ucap yeoja genit ini (males cari namanya)

"hemm" jawab Cho Kyuhyun eh kurasa hanya gumaman saja yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

.

Sedangkan di sudut ruangan terdapat sosok namja manis yang tengah melihat percakapan singkat antara calon suaminya dengan yeoja genit tadi. Dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya pun bertabrakkan dengan iris hazel calon suaminya.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo Yesung diculik ! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

.

Oke jangan timpukin saya nde

Udah gak begitu tersakiti kan Yesungienya

.

Mian bila ini mengecewakan readerdeul sekalian?

Tapi entah mengapa feel saya sedikit hilang waktu nulis chapter ini T_T

.

It's Time for reply review readerdeul semua?

Yekyufa_ eh Kyu gak jahat tahu chingu dia hanya gak percaya aja sama cinta, haha em gak boleh dendam2an loh gak baik itu waks, ikutan jedotin pala Kyu ke pohon kecambah? #sama aja kali

AuraKim_ Kyu bukannya kejam chingu tapi gak punya hati #sama aja itumah, oke ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

Kyutiesung_ cup cup #pelukYejuga...ckckck sumpeh pengen jitak pala tuh epil? #waks, ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

Jeremy kim84_ sama aku juga udah gak sabar pengen jitak siKyupil, ini udah di lanjut chingu ^_^

Guest_oke ini udahdi lanjut chingu ^_^

Olla clouds_ hiks hiks iya eon sumpeh pengen ku jitak pala nya tuh si Kyupil, ini udah dilanjut eonni ^_^

Mylovelyyeye_ iya tuh chingu pengen ku jitak jitak jitak palanya tuh, oke ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

Erliah_ gwaencana chingu, jinjja #terharu, itu pasti #waks, tapi gak tahu juga ding ,tetep ikutin ceritanya nde, oke ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

Jy_ Kyu gak jahat kok Cuma sadis aja dia mah #lirikKyu, so pasti tetap ikutin ceritanya nde ^_^

Guest_ nde ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

Dianasari3424_ pengennya sih gitu saeng bikin Kyunya menderita tapi gak tahu kenapa gairah? Bikin Ye menderita lebih dominan #waks , itu pasti tetap ikutin ceritanya nde , ini udah dilanjut ^_^

Afifahkulkasnyachangmin_ sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf sama fifah? karena 2x review dan belum kecantum nama kamu jeongmall mianhae nde :'( , mudah-mudahan udah panjang, ini udah lanjut chingu ^_^

Cassandraelf_iya nih kejam plus sadis dia mah #lirikKyuagain ,nado annyeong, gwaencana chingu tetap ikutin ceritanya nde, ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

Harpaairiry_oke ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

Ermaclouds13_ udah digade'in tuh hatinya sama tukang loak #waks, pengennya sih gitu tapi liat entar aja deh ,tetap ikutin ceritanya nde, ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

_ waeyo saengie #mukapolos, desahan apa sih salah denger kamu saeng #waks, and i don't understand too #haha, hash percuma aku seperti...apa saeng kelanjutannya ? #mikirkeras

.18_ iya jahat banget #ikutantendangpantatKyu, ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

I'm dhie cloud's_ kurasa itu belum begitu sadis #smirk, Bumie buaat aku aja #plakk , ini udah dilanjut chingu, mudah-mudahan ini panjang ^_^

Guixiannim_ jinjja #lompat2gaje , gwaencana dongsaeng? , #ikutan tabokin Kyu, oke ^_^

Sisil.24_ oke itu pasti #waks, ini udah dlanjut chingu ^_^

Reani clouds_ jinjja #terharu aku kira nih cerita ngebosenin, hiks hiks kasian bangetsama Mommy manis dan cantikku menderita sekali disini huweeee ini semua salah Daddy #tujukKyu, Kyu: mwwoooo! Aku .ini semua salahmu yang bikin cerita . Me : tap tap tapi dad aku kan tidak tahu kalau ceritanya bakal jadi seperti ini #berkaca-kaca, Ye : sudahlah Kyu dia hanya ingin menyalurkan inspirasinya saja , Me : peluk Ye...Kyu: memutar bola matanya jengah . jinjja aku bulan february noe ?...ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

Cloudsparkyulove_ sumpeh aku juga ikut gregetan juga bacanya o_O, oke ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^ , wkwkwk tos setuju deh sama kamu :D

Babykyusung_ ikutan jitak jitak Kyu, molla aku juga tak tahu #mukapolos, jinjja uwaahhh gomawohhh udah bilang ini bagus #terharu, oke ini udah dilanjut chingu ^_^

Oke ghamsahamnida semua yang udah review dari chapt 1-3 ini #terharu

Mian buat semuanya karena ini story bakalan saya discontinue, em alasannya simple kok karena bentar lagi hari-hari menjelang UAS and saya mau fokus belajar dulu.

Doain saya ya semoga nilai IPK saya bisa naik dari semester kemarin.

Yosh ghamsahamnida atas perhatian kalian semua

And the last saya hanya ingin mengucapkan jangan bosen2 ikutin cerita saya nde ^_^

.

.

Pay pay #swing

.

.

KYUSUNG JJANG :3

#HappyELF8th

#HappyELF8th

#HappyELF8th

#HappyELF8th

#HappyELF8th

#HappyELF8th

.

Telaaaaaaatttttttt

.

.

Selamat bertemu em 1 atau 2 bulan lagi nde ^_^

Kisseu kisseu readerdeul atu-atu

.

Salam

YeShaSparkClouds

.


	5. Chapter 5

Sedangkan di sudut ruangan terdapat sosok namja manis yang tengah melihat percakapan singkat antara calon suaminya dengan yeoja genit tadi.

Dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertabrakkan dengan iris hazel calon suaminya.

.

.

" Mwo Yesung diculik ! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Love Just a Lie **

By : YeShaSparkClouds

Main cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, HanChul, YunJae and other cast**

Otp : **KyuSung**

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Yesung itu milik saya yap Yesung it's MINE #plakkk, Dan ff ini pure milik saya :3

Genre : romance and drama maybe

Rate : T

Warning : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, absurd, dan masih banyak kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Don't Read, if you Don't Like

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^Love Just a Lie ^

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut sementara jarum jam pendek dan panjang masing-masing berjalan di angka 11 dan 9.

Sesosok namja manis pun terlihat dikeremangan cahaya yang menyinarinya?.

Ruangan dengan ukuran 8x10 meter persegi ini tampak seperti sebuah kamar mewah bukan seperti gudang ataupun tempat berdebu lainnya, yang biasa digunakan untuk tempat penyekapan korban penculikkan pada umumnya.

.

Deru air conditioner pun sayup-sayup terdengar seiring dengan kesadaran si namja manis ini berangsur-angsur pulih.

Mata sipit segarisnya membola lucu ketika menyadari keberadaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

.

.

Pintu ebony itu pun terbuka menampakkan namja tampan dengan kedua dimpels menghiasi wajah tampannya.

" hay, sudah bangun" sapa namja tampan berdimples sembari membawa nampan yang berisi makanan di atasnya.

"siapa kau !" balas namja manis ini sembari menatap penuh selidik sosok yang berdiri didepannya kini.

" Choi Siwon imnida, senang bertemu denganmu manis" jawab sosok tampan ini setelah meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya tadi di meja nakas.

.

Blush

.

" a-a-aniya mian tuan aku bukan manis tapi tampan ! Ingat Itu !" balas namja manis ini kesal bercampur malu, kekeke.

.

" ah jinjja tapi aku merasa kau sangat manis dan cantik, bukan tampan Yesungie " goda namja berdimpels ini tak lupa tersenyum manis.

.

" m-m-mwoo ba-bagaimana ka-kau tahu namaku Tuan penggombal ? "

.

" kau mau makan atau mandi dulu hem? "

" YA ! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Tuan "

.

" ahh, manisnya pantas saja si Cho itu mau menjadi calon suamimu eoh, kau benar-benar manis dan cantik "

.

Cup

.

" dan kau begitu mempesona Yesungie " ucapnya setelah memberikan kecupan singkatnya pada namja manis ini.

.

" Mwoooo ! yakkk Tuan, kau sungguh tak sopan " bentak si manis ini kesal dan jangan lupakan pipi chubby yang menggembung lucu serta bibir plum yang mengerucut imut.

.

Glup

.

" arrgggh, jinjja bisa-bisanya namja ini bla bla bla " si manis pun tak hentinya mengumpat sementara si namja tampan hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

^Love Just a Lie ^

.

.

.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Hah hah hah

" Kau ! namja angkuh yang menyia-yiakan namja sebaik Yesung, hah hah harusnya aku tak menuruti keinginannya waktu itu, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu denganNYA akan kubunuh kau CHO INGAT ITU !

.

BUGH

.

" SHIT, kau pikir aku takut denganmu eoh " tersenyum mengejek sembari mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang robek.

.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Hah hah hah

" namja pabbo itu benar-benar mengacaukan semua rencanaku, hah hah "

Bugh

" apa kau bilang hah !, namja pabbo itu kau Cho bukan Yesungie"

Bugh

" cih, namja terpabbo yang pernah aku temui "

Bugh

Bugh

.

.

.

.

" yakkkkk ! apa yang kalian lakukan hah " bentak Cho Heechul yang datang bersama Kim Jaejoong-eomma dari namja manis Kim Yesung.

" kalian pikir dengan begini semua masalah akan selesai dan uri Yesungie akan kembali ha ! tambahnya lagi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap ketika melihat pemandangan didepan matanya- Perkelahian antara anaknya Cho Kyuhyun dan namja yang satunya lagi yang dia tahu benama Kim Kibum yang sangat sengit jika dilihat dari luka yang diderita masing-masing kedua namja tampan tersebut.

.

" sudahlah Cullie, dan kalian berdua sebaiknya obati luka kalian dulu setelah itu kita cari Yesungie sama-sama" kata Jaejoong bijak.

.

" nde ahjumma " jawab Kim Kibum

"..." dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya berlalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tsk dasar

.

.

.

.

^Love Just a Lie^

.

.

Drrt drrt drrt

" yeoboseyo "

"..."

" baiklah "

"..."

Klik

.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukan ini padaku.

Baiklah mari kita lihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu. Inner namja tampan ini-Cho Kyuhyun dengan smirk yang sangat mengerikan daripada smirk-smirk sebelumnya?.

.

.

Haha i got you

Sekali merengkuh dua atau tiga pulau terlampaui, smirk yang tak kalah pun menyeramkan pun tersemat di wajah tampan namja berdimples ini.

.

.

.

.

Dalam permainan harus ada seseorang yang keluar sebagai pemenang dan bagi si kalah harus bisa berlapang dada akan kekalahannya.

Akankah namja Choi itu yang akan memenangkannya ataukah namja Cho itu pemenangnya.

.

.

.

Dalam kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlalu sempurna mungkin bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Tapi tidak bagi si namja tampan ini.

Dia merasa hidupnya datar-datar saja, monoton hari-harinya hanya dipenuhi dengan meeting,bertemu klien, dan aktivitas monoton lainnya tapi sekarang berbeda semenjak kedatangan namja manis yang bernama Kim Yesung kehidupannya mulai berubah walau wajahnya datar-datar saja ketika membully namja manis ini tapi sungguh itu hanya sekedar kamuflase saja. percayalah

.

.

.

Sekedar bermain-main kecil saja cukup membuat pribadi namja dingin dan angkuh itu menjadi pribadi yang sedikit ramah untuk kedua orang tuanya saja tidak lebih.

.

.

Semua perlakuan buruknya selama ini hanya kamuflase saja ingat itu hanya kamuflase saja.

.

Hey kalian kira namja tampan ini- Cho Kyuhyun begitu rendahan hingga dia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh itu. Ckck kalian salah

.

Apalagi dengan bercinta bersama yeoja genit-genit itu eoh, hell kalian salah ingat itu.

.

.

Hanya seseorang yang benar-benar dia cintai saja yang boleh menyentuh tubuhnya no other. Jadi kalian sudah paham kan sekarang.

.

Apakah kalian bertanya darimana asal suara emm desahan yeoja-yeoja genit tersebut. Oh ayolah di zaman yang modern seperti ini tidak sulit untuk membuatnya bukan.

.

.

.

black Cafe

.

.

.

.

Cafe dengan nuansa klasik ini memang sering di kunjungi oleh kalangan atas. jarang em ani tidak ada seorang dari kalangan menengah kebawah yang pernah datang kemari.

.

Ruangan yang bertuliskan Private room itulah yang sengaja dipilih namja bermarga Choi ini untuk mengadakan diplomasi dengan namja bermarga Cho.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian

.

" mian, membuatmu lama menunggu Mr. Cho " basa-basinya kepada namja tampan yang duduk didepannya kini.

" hah, aku tak suka basa-basimu itu Mr. Choi, dimana Kim Yesung" jawab Cho Kyuhyun geram

" woaaahhh, santai Mr. Cho jangan terburu-buru, makanlah dulu hidangan didepanmu itu. "

Plup

" wine"

"..."

" dia aman sekarang tenang saja"

" apa maumu "

" emm, bagaimana kalau kita barter Mr. Cho ?" tawar Choi Siwon sembari memutar gelas yang didalamnya terdapat wine 1997?

" dengan "

" perusahaanmu, bagaimana ? Mr. Cho ?"

" baiklah Mr. Choi " jawab Cho Kyuhyun setelah berhasil merubah dengan cepat mimik wajahnya yang semula geram menjadi datar ah ani dengan smirk yang tersemat di wajahnya sekarang.

" deal "

.

.

.

.

Sebuah permainan yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai akankan Kim Yesung selamat ataukah sebaliknya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And TBC :p

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai hai annyeong

I'm back

Miannnnnn lamaaaaaaaaaaa

Woaaahhh aku tahu ini aneh banget, pendek, alurnya kecepetan dan gak tahu kenapa feel KyuSung saya gak ada disini huweee. Efek UAS

.

.

Yosh Yesungdahlah readerdeul sekalian hanya ini yang dapat saya tulis.

Sekali lagi mianhae kalau mengecewakan.

And spesial thanks for :

** .1_ErmaClouds13_babykyusung_Cloverren_I'm dhie Cloud's_ 24_ .18_Harpaairiry_dianasari3424_cassandraelf_ _CloudSparkyuLove_kyutiesung_Jy_Ye'Im Clouds_Guest_Namekyusunglove_Guest_jeremy kim84_Erliah_yekyufa_olla clouds_Guest_Yesungie.**

.

.

.

Ghamsahamnida yang udah repot-repot meriview #terharu

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6 nde dan

Doain semoga IPK saya naik ya readerdeul sekalian #kedip2imut

Annyeongggggg

.

.

.

.

#HBDforWookieeOppa

Semoga makin langgeng dengan Umin oppa nde

.

.

Review juseyo :3

.

KYUSUNG JJANG

.

.

.

Oh ya Marhaban Ya Ramadhan ya untuk yang menjalankan ibadah puasa

.

.

.

Salam

YeShaSparkClouds


	6. Chapter 6

Terima kasih buat /kim rose/ Kyusung/ yesungie/yesung /guixiannim/KaraKyuSungReal/ Ye'Im Clouds/yekyufa/kyutiesung/ErmaClouds13/kyusung shipper/jeremy kim84/dianasari3424/ .18 /Kim Yeclouds /Guest/Harpaairiry /CloudSparkyuLove /babykyusung/Rierieth3424/cassandraelf yang sebelumnya telah merievew. Bow.

.

.

.

Terperangkap dalam sebuah hati itu sulit. Dalam artian sulit menahan ego dan gengsi. Tipe Tsundere "malu-malu tapi mau" ck kurasa tuan tampan kita seperti itu. Butuh tapi bilangnya tak butuh. Gengsinya melebihi menara eiffel. Sulit dipahami apa maunya coba. Tarik ulur tarik ulur. Ini hati bang bukan layang-layang. Korbannya si manis yang sedikit bebal sudah disakiti, tetap saja kembali. Tipe kolot akan cinta. Hah gagal paham saya.

Sekarang ceritanya si manis diculik – biar berasa ada actionnya gitu – walau kenyataannya si manis hidup tentram damai sejahtera layaknya Ratu diistana. Makan tidur mandi buang hajat dll. Huh liat saja seminggu badannya sudah mulai kembali agak gembul macam calon suaminya yang Tsundere itu.

**Brakkk**

" Yesungie "

* * *

**Love Just a Lie**

By : Riesha Yeager

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung and other cast

Otp : KyuSung

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Yesung itu milik saya yap Yesung It's MINE #plakkk, Dan ff ini pure milik saya :3

Genre : Romance and Drama maybe

Rate : T

Warning : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, absurd, dan masih banyak kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Don't Read, if you Don't Like

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

Chapter 6

.

~Love Just a Lie~

Maaf bahasanya agak berubah hehe

Lagi dapet ilham soalnya #efekWB www

.

.

.

Yosh itadakimassu #plakkk

* * *

.

.

.

Perjanjian konyol antara tokoh utama dan tokoh pelengkap cerita telah dirobek oleh kelakuan sang tokoh utama- pelaku pendobrakkan pintu jati ahem- si ratu harem sebut saja Yesung telah di gendong bridal style oleh pangeran tampan kita setelah sebelumnya si pangeran berkuda putih ini dan para bodyguardnya telah menghancurkan pertahanan rumah mewah si tokoh pelengkap - Choi Siwon.

**Brakkk**

" Yesungie "

Suara itu suara calon suaminya. Ini nyata kan. Bukan mimpi. Tuhan tolong jika ini semua mimpi biarkan aku merasakan ini lebih lama lagi Tuhan.

" Yesungie "

" Hei, bangun sayang, ini aku Cho Kyuhyun " kenapa ini terasa nyata Tuhan. Kumohon Tuhan jangan kau permainkan aku lagi. Aku sudah lelah Tuhan. Lelah sekali. Tapi kenapa ini terasa begitu nyata Tuhan. Kubuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit. Sekedar meyakinkan bahwa orang yang aku cintai benar-benar ada disini. Bukan mimpi.

" Hiks...Hiks...Kyu...Kyunie...Bogoshipo " ucapku senang dan sedih

" Iya sayang ini aku, nado neomu neomu bogoshipoyo " balasnya dengan memelukku erat. Seerat mungkin dan menciumi keningku bertubi-tubi. Dan kurasakan tubuhku digendong olehnya. Aku malu sebenarnya. Ini kan seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang sering aku tonton di TV itu. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya. Hah wajahku memerah hanya karena membayangkannya saja. Kueratkan peganganku pada leher kokoh calon suamiku itu. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Tapi entah kenapa membuatku suka dengan suaranya.

" Saranghae Kyunie..." ucapku lirih dan kebahagiaan itu semua berakhir dengan gelap. Gelap dan gelap.

. araKyuSungReal

.

.

Buang semua ego. Buang semua dan juga ganti persepsi yang salah tentang cinta yang kau sebut sebagai sebuah kebohongan dulu. Menjadi sebuah kebenaran. Iya kebenran. Karena Cinta itu ada. Dan dia itu disini. Disini dihatiku. – Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

.

" eunggh, dimana ini " keluh namja manis ini klise memang tapi ya sudahlah. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sipit itu namun tajam. Mengumpulkan nyawanya sejenak dan meloading kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami tadi malam.

**Ceklek **

Pintu terbuka dan menyuguhkan seorang namja tampan yang tengah membawa sebaki? Em sarapan pagi kurasa. Oh oh oh dan langsung berlari kearah si manis yang tengah mencoba untuk duduk.

" Gwaencana sayang, adakah yang sakit hem" ucapnya khawatir sambil sesekali mengecek tubuhku /Modus kau bang/ dan yang kulakukan hanya menangis. Menangisi penantianku yang berakhir dengan bahagia ini. Terima kasih Tuhan kau telah mengabulkan doaku ini. Terima kasih.

" Hei sa..."

" Hiks Kyu, Hiks Hiks jeongmal gomawo Kyunie " ucapku memotong ucapannya tadi. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Bahagia sekali. Sampai-sampai aku memeluknya erat. Erat sekali.

" shhhh, ini bukan apa-apa sayang, maaf bila selama ini aku telah menyakitimu, jeongmal mianhae, saranghae Yesungie " ucapnya padaku sambil membalas pelukanku tak kalah eratnya. Air mataku kian deras mengalir. Tuhan ini terlalu indah. Perasaanku akhirnya terbalas.

.

.

.

Cinta itu bukan hanya sekedar memandang fisik saja melainkan hati juga ikut andil didalamnya. Dulu. Dulu sekali seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun percaya akan adanya cinta. Baginya cinta itu hanya kebohongan semata. Cinta bila kau kaya. Cinya bila kau punya kuasa. Cinta bila kau punya segalanya. Itu baru namanya cinta yang akan muncul karena faktor-faktor tersebut. Dulu. Iya itu dulu. Sebelum dia bertemu dengan sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap. Cantik, manis dan baik hati. Yang dengan kesabaran, keuletan, dan cinta kasih yang begitu besar untuk calon suaminya. Walau sesakit apapun dia tetap bertahan. Tipe pantang menyerah. Calon istri idaman memang.

Semua indah pada waktunya kan

KIM YESUNG DAN CHO KYUHYUN

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

A/N

Hai hai semua/lambai-lambai ala Yesung/. Adakah yang kangen dengan saya/gak ada/ huwee /pundung dipojokkan/. Aku tahu ini gak jelas banget/emang/. Udah hampir setahun gak nulis/efek wb/ dan hasilnya kayak gini. Jelek. Tapi tetep pede buat update/digampar/. Pendek super. Ya memang saya kan tipe orang yang to the point/ngeles/ wkwk emang bener wb tuh horror banget efeknya. Cukup cuap-cuap gak jelasnya.

**MAAF YA READER SEMUA JIKA SELAMA INI SAYA PUNYA SALAH DENGAN KALIAN. SENGAJA MAUPUN YANG TIDAK. KARENA MULAI HARI INI SAYA AKAN BERHENTI MENULIS. TAPI SAYA TETEP AKAN CINTA DENGAN KYUSUNG KOK TENANG AJA. **

* * *

.

.

.

**OMAKE **

" Gomawo Siwonie, akhirnya Kyuhyunie mengakui perasaannya juga, ck anak itu memang harus diberi pelajaran dulu memang baru mau ngaku, hahaha...ahjumma makasih banget loh atas bantuannya " klik sambungan telepon pun terputus setelahnya. Menyisakan seorang ahjumma-ahjumma yang tengah mengintip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu yang sekarang menampilkan adegan rate M tersebut/ yuo know what i mean lah/plakk/. Kim Heechul ternyata dia dalang dari kasus penculikkan konyol ini -_- Dasar saus tar-tar.

.

.

.

END BENERAN

.

.

.

Makasih loh atas dukungan kalian semuanya selama ini.

Sign :

Riesha Yeager

#kecup reader satu-satu

Bye


End file.
